Sakura
by mii's latte
Summary: Karena rentetan coretan abstract itu, perasaan Jean terhadap Sasha mulai tumbuh. Canvas yang dulunya putih bersih, sudah ternodai oleh berbagai coretan bermacam warna. Dan yang warna terakhir merupakan warna dari perasaan Jean terhadap Sasha yang telah lama tumbuh. /"A-Aku... menyukaimu Sasha!"/ Pernyataan cinta seorang Kirschtein muda di bawah pohon Sakura.[old fic 1/?]


**old fic; Shingeki no Kyojin 1/?**

**.**

* * *

Karena rentetan coretan _abstract_ itu, perasaan Jean terhadap Sasha mulai tumbuh. _Canvas_yang dulunya putih bersih, sudah ternodai oleh berbagai coretan bermacam warna. Dan yang warna terakhir merupakan warna dari perasaan Jean terhadap Sasha yang telah lama tumbuh. /"A-Aku... menyukaimu Sasha!"/ ──Pernyataan cinta seorang Kirschtein muda di bawah pohon Sakura. ──JeanxSasha pair!

* * *

**Sakura**

**.**

**Shingeki no Kyojin pastinya milik Hajime Isayama, kalau milik saya, saya akan jadikan semua titan menjadi banci Taman Lawang. Tapi, fic ini buatan saya.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship.**

**.**

**Warn : Mother of typos, gaje, cerita abal, de el el.**

**.**

**Don't Like , Don't Bash , Don't Read!**

**.**

**A/N: Haloo semuaa~ fic ini saya buat karena kebosenan saya di rumah temen 8'D #curhat. First fic for JeanxSasha pairing!**

**Enjoy~!**

**.**

**.**

Kalian tahu 'kan bunga Sakura? Yap! Bunga yang memiliki kelopak _pink _yang indah. Bunga yang melambangkan simbol cinta. Oh─kini hari telah berganti. Pertanda musim juga ikut berganti. Saatnya sang bunga Sakura memunculkan dirinya ke hadapan semua orang yang melihatnya.

Memuji bahwa sang Sakura cantik─itu sudah biasa bukan? Tapi gadis yang satu ini tidak memuji sang Sakura. Ia malah memuji─kentang rebusnya?

Ya, Sasha Braus. Gadis yang sering disebut-sebut sebagai _Gadis Kentang_ di sekolahnya. Hobinya hanya makan, makan, dan makan. Wahai Sasha Braus─apakah kau tidak ikut memuji keindahan sang Sakura yang tepat berada di atas kepalamu itu? ─Setidaknya memandangi keindahan Sakura, itu sudah cukup.

Apakah kalian tahu bahwa musim semi identik dengan pasangan baru? Benar. Pada musim semi, banyak sekali pasangan baru yang bermunculan. Maka dari itu, Bunga Sakura dijadikan simbol cinta. Romantis 'kan?

─Tapi tidak untuk gadis kentang ini. Cintanya ditunjukan hanya untuk potato-_kun_ nya saja. Oh, ayolah─Nona Braus. Cobalah lebih tertarik dengan lelaki nyata. Bukan kentang rebusmu.

.

.

.

_Awal Musim Semi tanggal 3 bulan xx tahun 20xx_

Gadis keturunan Prancis dengan rambut _ponytail_ ini tengah menenteng sebuah tas besar; berisi kentang rebus. Sasha Braus namanya. Gadis pemilik iris kecokelatan yang senada dengan rambutnya kini tengah mencari pohon Sakura yang nyaman untuk ia duduki. Ia hanya ingin merayakan _Hanami_ dengan potato-_kun _nya saja. Tapi, tanpa sengaja, gadis ini bertemu dengan beberapa orang teman-temannya yang sedang bersenda-gurau ria. Pemilik surai cokelat ini melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah pohon Sakura besar yang diduduki oleh beberapa teman-temannya.

Satu diantara mereka menyapa gadis kentang ini. Gadis kecil pemilik iris biru langit.

"Oh, Hai Sasha!" ─Gadis kecil; beriris biru langit, bersurai kuning pirang menyapa sang gadis kentang yang masih berdiri di luar tikar piknik mereka.

"Hai Christa. Umm... bolehkah aku bergabung dengan kalian?"

Christa Renz nama pemilik iris biru langit tersebut. Hanya dengan senyumnya yang ramah, Sasha sudah tahu bahwa Christa mengizinkannya bergabung. Sasha membalas senyuman pemilik surai pirang itu dengan ramah.

Sasha menduduki tikar itu. Disamping kanannya terdapat; Jean yang masih melamun memikirkan Ackerman muda yang duduk didepannya. Disebelah kirinya terdapat; Christa Renz yang akan membuka kotak bekalnya.

"Perhatian! Teman-teman semua! Ekhmm..."

Gadis kecil pemilik iris biru langit─Christa─berteriak agar teman-teman memusatkan perhatian kepadanya.

"Kita kedatangan teman pada acara dalam rangka merayakan festival _Hanami_ ini. Aku punya beberapa acara untuk merayakan festival ini. Tentunya tidak mabuk-mabukan. Tapi kita akan mengadakan karaoke juga. Acara pertama kita adalah melukis bentuk wajah orang di _canvas_ yang telah kusediakan. Yah, walaupun tidak ada hadiah, tujuan kita hanya untuk merayakan _Hanami_ 'kan?"

Christa menjelaskan acara-acara yang akan dimeriahkan oleh teman-temannya. Mungkin festival ini akan sungguh meriah.

──Dan juga membawa berkah untuk gadis kentang ini.

.

Semua orang telah bersiap-siap. 1 tim terdiri dari 2 orang. Yang satu melukis, yang satu memberi pengarahan. Meriah sekali. Itulah yang Christa impikan. Tim akhirnya terbentuk menjadi 4 tim. Tim 1 beranggotakan; Bertholdt-Reiner. Duo sejati yang takkan pernah terpisahkan. Tim 2 beranggotakan; Mina-Annie. Mereka adalah teman sekelas yang cukup akrab. Tim 3 beranggotakan; Mikasa-Eren. Mikasa kali ini sangat beruntung karena pasangannya adalah Jaeger muda──Eren──. Dan Tim 4 beranggotakan; Jean-Sasha. Kedua sahabat yang tak pernah akur. Jean dan Sasha cukup dekat soal pertemanan, tapi mereka tidak pernah akur. Mari kita kembali ke acara.

"3... 2... 1... Mulai!" Teriakan Christa menandakan bahwa acara sudah dimulai.

Suasana Tim 1;

"Reiner! Sedikit ke kanan! Garismu tidak lurus!" ──Bertholdt kini yang memberi pengarahan.

"Kau berisik, Bertl. Aku sedang berusaha!" ──Dan Reiner lah yang melukis di _canvas_ putih itu. ─Err... sepertinya _canvas_ itu tidak putih lagi.

Suasana Tim 2;

"Sempurna Annie! Lukisanmu sungguh mirip!" ─Mina Caroline salah satu sahabat Annie mungkin hanya mengaggumi lukisan wanita ini.

"..."─Annie tetap melanjutkan aktifitasnya dengan tenang dan tanpa suara.

Suasana Tim 3;

"Ah... uum... Mikasa? Kenapa kau malah menggambarku─dengan otot yang kekar?" ──Eren Jaeger, kebingungan apa yang dilakukan saudara tirinya itu.

"Tenang ren, aku gambar kamu pas kamu jadi _tsuyoi_ kok." ──Mikasa Ackerman melanjutkan aktivitasnya dengan senyum-senyum sendiri.

Dan─Suasana Tim 4;

"Hoi, Sasha! Kenapa kau malah menggambar batu? Harusnya kan menggambar wajah manusia!" ──Jean Kirschtein sedikit keheranan apa yang _partner_nya buat.

"Ah, ini bukan batu Jean! Yang kugambar adalah potato-_kun_ ku!" ──Sasha Braus menentang apa yang pemuda Kirschtein nyatakan.

"PRIITT..!"

Christa akhirnya meniup peluit merah yang terikat di lehernya. Pertanda waktu sudah habis. Dan kini─saatnya menentukan sang pemenang.

"Teman-teman, kalian boleh menghentikan aktifitas dan membuka penutup mata kalian. Sekarang, aku, Ymir, Connie, dan Armin akan menilai hasil karya kalian."

Yang disebut segera menuju tempat Christa berdiri. Connie Springer──pria berkepala biksu tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat hasil karya dari Duo Sejati ini.

"PFFTTSS── apanya yang karya? Hei, Christa! Lihatlah ini! Pffttss─"

Connie Springer dengan nada mengejeknya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Jemarinya menunjuk_canvas_ milik Duo Sejati.

"Oi, Connie! Apa maksudmu hah?! Kau mau mengejekku dan Bertl? Kalau begitu, siapkan tameng _little bro..."_

Reiner telah termakan oleh amarahnya. Ia sudah menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk menghajar biksu botak yang ada di depannya. Bertholdt hanya terdiam tak mau ikut campur.

"Sudahlah Reiner! Jangan main hajar-hajaran! Connie! Jangan mengejek hasil karya milik orang!"

Gadis kecil bersurai pirang ini menghalang-halangi pria bertubuh besar agar tidak menghajar pria biksu nan kecil yang sedari tadi gemetaran. Ymir yang ada di belakang Christa dengan diam melemparkan _D_e_ath Glare_ dan menatap tajam kedua anak manusia tersebut seraya berkata; '_Jangan-melawan-Christa-ku-mengerti-?!_'

"Cih! Kalau saja bukan Christa yang melerai kita, dan kalau saja _Dia _tidak mengeluarkan_Death Glare _aku sudah menghajarmu, Connie!"

Dan──kata-kata itu sukses membuat Connie Springer menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Ekhemm… teman-teman. Khususnya para penilai, aku mempersilahkan kalian menilai hasil karya teman kita. Mau itu bagus-atau tidak."

Christa memberikan selembar kertas untuk memebrikan penilaian hasil karya teman-teman mereka. Yang menang akan mendapatka n _canvas _dan sepaket alat lukis. ──Memangnya untuk apa?

Sraat… sraat…

Para juri telah memberi penilaian terhadap hasil karya teman-temannya.

"Nah, kami para juri telah menilai hasil karya kalian semua. Dan kini, saatnya menentukan pemenangnya,"

──Christa menarik nafas untuk pertama kali.

"Pemenangnya──"

──Ia menarik nafasnya lagi untuk kedua kali.

"TIM 4; JEAN-SASHA. SELAMAT UNTUK MEREKA!"

──Dan kemudian mengeluarkan teriakan sekencang mungkin.

Anggota tim yang disebut cengo. Kenapa? Kenapa mereka? Sedangkan, karya lain milik Annie; seekor titan _shifter_ lagi berduaan sama _female _titan di taman. Umm… ──Cukup bagus dari tim mereka. Lalu, karya milik Mikasa; Eren (kekar) yang sedang terbaring di kasur dengan pose ambigunya seperti ingin '_anu-anu_' Err… ──Lumayan indah. Dan yang terakhir──Tidak ada yang terakhir. Karya milik pemuda Braun tidak bias dikatakan 'bagus' atau semacamnya. ──Oke, ini ngejek.

"… E-eh? Kenapa?"

Sasha masih bertanya-tanya. Christapun menjawab.

"Hmm…? Karena karya milikmu indah. Seorang gadis muda sedang memakan makan siangnya. Cukup bagus."

──Ini jawaban Christa.

"A-ano… Christa-Chan, lukisanku menggambarkan kalau aku sedang berkencan dengan potato-_kun_ ku_._ Kenapa tidak memilih Annie yang lukisannya lebih bagus (bisa jadi) atau Mikasa yang lukisannya lebih indah (bagi para _fangirl_)."

Sasha sebisa mungkin berkata jujur. Ia masih ragu dengan pernyataan dari Christa.

"Uh? Eh? Reiner, kau tahu sendiri 'kan? Annie, aku mengingingkan lukisan manusia. Mikasa, aku bukan _fangirl _Eren, Sasha."

──Entah ini kejutan atau apa, Sasha bersyukur. Diikuti pula oleh Jean. Tapi, untuk apa hadiahnya? Sasha tidak hobi melukis. Jeanpun begitu.

"Terima kasih, Christa. Tapi, aku 'kan tidak hobi melukis. Bagaimana untukmu saja, Jean?"

Yang ditanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Jean pun begitu. Memiliki jawaban yang sama dengan gadis kentang ini. Lalu, diapakan hadiah ini?

"Aku juga sama, Sasha. Lebih baik untukmu saja ya?"

Jean tetap tidak ingin hadiahnya. Ia memaksakan hadiah mereka untuk Sasha seorang diri. Tidak bisa begitu. Ini merupakan hasil kerja keras mereka 'kan?

"Tidak! Kalau hadiahnya kentang, aku akan menerimanya! Barang seperti itu pasti akan_nganggur_ dirumahku!"

_Kalau begitu, buat saja agar tidak menganggur._

"Aku juga sama! Lalu, diapakan alat lukis ini?"

_Bagaimana, kalau kita pakai bersama. Bagaimana, Sasha?_

"Entahlah. aku juga tidak tahu."

──_Karena hadiah ini milik kita, mari warnai canvas ini dengan penuh warna._

"Bagaimana kalau kalian memakainya berdua?"

_Bagaimana, Sasha?_

"Ya──Eh, apa?!"

Sasha terkaget atas saran Christa. Apa maksudnya? Ia masih tak mengerti.

"Hmm… ide bagus."

Jean hanya memejamkan mata sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Dan──mulailah kisah mereka dengan _canvas_ yang masih putih bersih tersebut.

_Mari warnai_──

_Seluruh kisah cerita kita,_

──_Bersama, Sasha._

.

.

Acara selanjutnya adalah; karaoke bersama. Disini diperlihatkan dua insan yang sedang rebut hanya karena hal kecil. Jean dan Sasha, ya, mereka.

"Ugghh…! Jean! Gantian! Aku mau nyanyi! Aku tidak suka music rock, kau tahu?!"

Pemilik surai cokelat ini sedang marah kepada _partner_ nya itu. Hanya karena Jean tidak mau bergantian. Layaknya bocah.

"Nanti dulu, Cerewet! Aku masih mau menyanyi! Lagipula, aku tidak suka musik mellow, dasar!"

──Dan, mulailah perdebatan kecil mereka. Hal itulah yang membuat hari-hari kedua insan ini semakin berwarna. Layaknya coretan _ abstrack _yang ada di _canvas_ milik mereka.

.

.

──Satu coretan merah… untuk perasaan hari ini.

_Canvas_ yang tadinya masih putih bersih, dikotori oleh satu coretan yang melekat basah di_canvas_ tersebut.

.

.

"Jean, ibuku menyuruhku untuk memberi sedikit kue untukmu. Ini, untukmu."

"Woow! Terima kasih, Sasha!"

.

.

──Satu coretan biru… untuk perasaan hari ini.

Kini, telah terlukis dua coretan _abstrack_ yang melekat di _canvas _putih. Berbeda warna, berbeda perasaan pula.

.

.

"Jean! Kenapa kau menghancurkan pensil mekanik yang baru kubeli?!"

"E-eh? Maaf Sasha, aku tidak sengaja mematahkannya."

"Jangan kau lakukan lagi! Mengerti?!"

.

.

──Satu coretan hitam… untuk perasaan hari ini.

Warna hitam yang menandakan bahwa ia sedang kesal. Ia Mencurahkan kekesalan kepada sebuah _canvas_.

.

.

"Oi, Sasha, apa yang kau lakukan pada porsi makan siangku hari ini?!"

"Hehehe~ aku hanya menambahkan porsimu sedikit doang kok~"

"Yah, aku tak bisa menolaknya."

.

.

──Satu coretan ungu… untuk perasaan hari ini.

Ungu… warna yang tak bisa di definisikan. Ia tak tahu harus senang atau marah. Ia bimbang.

.

.

"Uggh… aku tak mengerti soal yang ini…"

"Umm… Jean? Mau kubantu?"

"Kau baik sekali, Sasha!"

.

.

──Satu coretan Hijau… untuk perasaan hari ini.

Perasaan yang entah kenapa sangat nyaman bersamanya. Ingin selalu terus ada di sisinya.

.

.

"Humm…"

"Sasha, kenapa kau tersenyum bahagia begitu?"

"Hehe~ tadi pagi, aku dipuji oleh ibuku karena mendapat nilai yang bagus."

"Wah, selamat ya!"

.

.

──Satu coretan kuning… untuk perasaan hari ini.

Kuning… warna yang Cerah mencolok mata. Disana tersimpan kehangatan yang warna itu miliki.

.

.

"Hiks… huu…"

"Kau kenapa, Sasha?"

"Aku… aku patah hati, Jean."

"Sen-Senpai yang kusukai sudah memiliki pacar."

"Sasha… jangan menangis. Aku selalu ada disisimu."

.

.

──Satu coretan cokelat… untuk perasaan hari ini.

Cokelat─warna yang senada dengan rambut Sasha. Ia ingat… ketika Sasha ada di dekapannya. Hangat yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Walau saat itu kemejanya basah karena isak tangis Sasha.

.

.

.

Sudah satu tahun, sejak _canvas_ itu diberikan kepada mereka. Dan, mereka menggunakannya secara bergantian untuk mencurahkan perasaan mereka. Merah, Biru, Hitam, Ungu, Hijau, Kuning, dan Cokelat. Sederet warna _abstract_ yang mereka berdua ciptakan. Sederet perasaan pula yang mereka ungkapkan.

_Pada canvas itu_.

Dan hanya tinggal satu warna yang belum mereka gunakan.

Yaitu──

.

.

_Musim Semi Tanggal 3 bulan xx tahun 20xx_

Setahun lamanya menjalin hubungan rumit dengan gadis kentang, membuat hari-harinya tambah berwarna. Sederet coretan _abstract_ _canvas_ milik mereka. Sederet pula perasaan yang telah mereka ungkapkan. Jean tidak mau menjadi tembok luar yang melindungi sasha. Ia ingin menjadi tembok paling dalam untuk melindungi sang pujaan hati. Hari ini… Hari dimana _canvas _dan alat lukis itu diberikan kepada mereka, hari dimana mereka memulai coretan baru di _canvas _putih yang kini ternodai.

Jean ingin menyatakan perasaannya.

Ia sudah mengumpulkan segenap tekadnya untuk menyatakan perasaan pada sahabat lamanya ini. Dan, baru sekarang, tekad Jean terkumpul.

_Berkat canvas itu._

_._

_._

"Ada apa Jean? Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini? Bukankah tahun ini kita tidak merayakan_Hanami_ bersama teman-teman?"

"Y-ya, aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu. Tepat dimana hari kita diberikan _canvas_ itu."

"Katakan saja, Jean. Kita telah memakainya bersama 'kan?"

"Aku…──"

"A-aku menyukaimu… Sasha!"

Kata-kata yang sedari tadi ingin keluar, akhirnya keluar dari mulut pemuda Kirschtein. Tujuan sebenarnya ia ke taman ini.

Seakan seperti di drama, bunga Sakura bermekaran indah tepat dimana saat jean menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasha.

Sakura musim semi…

Indah bukan?

Dengan wajah bersemu merah, Jean masih setia menunggu jawaban dari sang pujaan hatinya. Setia menunggu…

"Ah… Jean, keapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu? Kenapa harus menunggu begitu lama?"

── Jawaban dari sang pujaan hati.

"_Baka! _Aku juga menyukaimu, bodoh!"

──Dan akhir dari cerita serta perasaan mereka.

.

.

──Satu coretan _pink_… untuk perasaan hari ini.

Warna serta coretan yang menjadi akhir dari kisah mereka. Warna sakura yang bermekaran indah.

──Kedua insan ini akan memulai kisah baru dengan _canvas_ baru pula.

──Sebagai sepasang kekasih.

_Cintaku, Perasaanku, Ceritaku, akan kuungkapkan pada canvas baru ini._

──_Karena canvas yang lama… telah memiliki akhir_──

──_Yang diakhiri dengan warna pink sakura._

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

**.**

──Dan dua insan ini berpelukan dibawah sakura yang bermekaran.

Indah.

Warnanya seperti hati mereka.

Yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Ah, andai teman-teman ada disini… Mereka pasti akan mengucapkan _selamat berbahagia_."

"Oi, memangnya kita sudah menikah? Lagipula, aku akan mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk melamarmu, Sasha."

"Oh, jadi butuh satu tahun untuk mengumpulkan semua keberanianmu? Seperti itu?"

"E-eh… Ti-tidak juga kok!"

"Kau ini… hahaha…"

──Dan akhir cerita mereka yang bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**The (real) End**

* * *

**A/N: Haloooo semuaaa~~~ *tebar titan abnormal* ini pertama kalinya saya buat fic JeanxSasha :'3 termasuk OTP saya juga. INI FIC APAAN SIH?! DRAMA BANGET! *disambet manuver 3D* Maafkanlah diriku telah menelantarkan fic sebelumnya /tau sendiri kan?/ Diriku telah menulis chapter 4nya tapi ada di tablet saya DX sehingga, saya malas untuk mengetik ulang. #curhat. Yak, bagaimana komentar reader sekalian dengan drama sabun saya? :3 terima KritikSaran saja! Penghinaan tidak diterima!**

**akhir kata, terima kasih telah membaca! min to RnR?**

* * *

**_Halo~! Saya kembali sebagai Mii-Chan~! ini akun gabungan sama temen saya yang lain. Oh ya, mumpung lagi kena writerblock coretsialancoret saya publish kumpulan fic-fic lama saya yang numpuk di document *lirik document* yosh! sampai sini dulu! nanti saya publish old fic yang lain :33_**

**_With love,_**

**_Mii-Chan_**


End file.
